


Self Discovery

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda was pretty and amazing and it's really time for you to figure yourself out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was for an Anon request on my tumblr mrsnatasharomanov and I'm posting it here as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Discovery

Self Discovery  
Wanda Maximoff x Reader OneShot

Self Discovery

For Anon

Wanda x Reader

Wanda Maximoff floated into your life.  
You first met her after Tony transferred you from being his assistant to Steves and the New Avengers facility.  
“Everyone meet (Y/N) she’s my assistant I guess. (Y/N) meet Sergeant James Rhodes aka Iron Patriot, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, and Wanda Maximoff” Steve introduces and gestures to each person when he says their name. Wanda stares and gives you a small smile while everyone else has welcoming grins.  
Her long brown hair is curled and has blonde tips. Her eyes are brown and she’s petite. Overall she’s drop dead gorgeous. In a friendly lady way.

“Wanda could you show (Y/N) her room it’s the one in the middle of ours” Steve says and nudges me in her direction. Wanda just nods and walks out of the room with you tidbit behind.

“I know we just met an all but are you okay? You seem very upset. Or are you just quiet?” you inquire.

“My brother is dead” she states bluntly. “I do not need your pity.”

“I’m not going to pity you. I sympathize and empathize. My elder brother died in a car accident when we I was twelve and he was fifteen. I know the feeling” you explain.

“We will be good friends.”  
Her accent is just amazing.  
_________________________________  
Getting to know Wanda went quickly actually. You felt like you knew her for years instead of days.  
She shared her stories with you and you shared yours.  
Wandas favorite childhood memory was her brother stealing a book for her and teaching her to read.  
Your favorite childhood memory was the time you and your brother snuck a cat into your house and convinced your parents to let you keep it.  
_________________________________

One day Clint Barton showed up in the facility.

“CLINT!” Wanda exclaims and excitedly jumps into his arms. “I’ve missed you!”

“Yeah I’ve missed you too kid who’s this?” he asks nodding at me.

“This is my best friend (Y/N)” Wanda responds and let’s Clint set her down. You wave politely.

“Nice to meet you” he says.

“Anyway Clint you’ve come why?” Wanda questions furrowing her eyebrows. She makes an absolutely adorable expression while doing so.

“Because of me” a new voice (with a Sokovian accent) announces as a white haired boy walks in. Wanda gapes a mixture of horror and joy on her face.

“But you are dead” she whispers and you instantly know who it is. It’s her brother Pietro.

“I was for a long time yes. But you brought me back. Your powers are directly linked to your emotions and they don’t always listen to you” Pietro explains and you walk up to put a hand on Wandas shoulder. You suddenly have an overhearing desire to hold her closer and feel her head against your chest while you soothe her. You resist this desire.  
“You could be fake a figment of my toiled mind” Wanda points out and her body starts shaking.  
“Wanda he is as real as you and me. Here” you assure and pinch her arm. Wanda smiles and tears start to spill down her face. Then she lets in and just tackles Pietro.

“If this is a dream I won’t want it to end” she cries and buries her face into his neck. Sometimes you really wish she’d love you that much. These thoughts confuse you because you’ve though you were straight all your life.

“Thank you Clint” she says and starts to sob. “I missed you so much.”

“How did you find him?” you mumble to Clint.

“The cheeky bastard showed up at my door in the middle of the night a week ago” Clint answers and blushes a tad.

“I’m guessing you love him then” you assume.

“Yeah I do. He’s my speedster” Clint muses. You can see them together definitely. It’s sweet and it makes a thought about you and Wanda coming together protrude in your mind.

The crying hugging and gentle whispers in Sokovian went on five minutes before Clint snagged you out.

The twins didn’t come out for hours.  
_________________________________

After that the sweet thoughts of holding Wanda erupted more often. You wanted to hold her and even kiss her!

Maybe you aren’t as straight as you thought.  
_________________________________

“I can hear your thoughts about me” Wanda remarks and you freeze.

“What thoughts?” you ask innocently.

“The one where you want to hold me and kiss me. Also the ones where you panic and reevaluate your life” Wanda answers and you feel your heart stop. You just desperately need Wanda in your life.

“Wanda can you just act like you didn’t see those. I need us to still be friends. I need you in my life” you beg.

“I can’t forget or act like I never saw them.” Your stomach drops and you swallow hard. “Because I think the same thoughts. The only difference is I know who I am. Can I help you find out who you are?” You just nod wordlessly and she grabs your neck to pull your froward into a kiss.

You actually feel something you feel warm and floaty as her lips move against yours. It’s more than you ever felt with a guy.

When you break apart you’re breathless.

“I’m definitely not straight.”


End file.
